This invention relates to spinal measurements, and more particularly to an attachment for a universal caliper by which to facilitate scoliosis measurements.
Measurements of lateral curvature of the spine heretofore have been dependent upon X-rays for accuracy with the inherent risk of possibly harmful exposure to radiation, especially in the most vulnerable age of puberty and adolescent lifespan. The surface measurements were lacking accuracy and reproducibility and required use of rather expensive instrumentation each designed for one specific use. For this reason, they have been used mainly in research institutions and few scoliosis centers. The majority of investigators used only visual estimations of distances and angles. Reproducibility and followup could not be achieved because no accurate parameters had been established.